Childern of the Future
by Warlock In Disguise
Summary: The crew travel through time once more, and while the professor is fixing the ship, Fry and leela run into something unexpected...THEIR CHILDREN!
1. A Rock Concert

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Futurama, Matt Groening does, and that's why he rocks (Well, that and The Simpsons). However, I do own Zera, Freeda (even though she's only mentioned), and the younger Yancy.

**A/N: **If anybody already has a plot like this, let me know.

**Story:**

"Bad news everyone..."

"Hooray!"

"Quit you!", The Professor then continued, "My cousin, Freeda, wants me to take you to some new-fangeled rock concert at the other end of the universe. She's put spy cameras everywhere, so we have no choice, but to go _immediately_, so we don't hit traffic."

"Hooray!", said the crew, and off they went.

**_At the Ship..._**

"Fry! Go get me some pop corn, it's going to be a long ride...", the Professor said.

"On it sir!", Fry said, and then he headed off.

"Professor,", Amy said, "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Yah," said Bender, "You remember what happened _last_ time."

"Oh, now calm down,", said the Professor, "I'm sure by now, he's learned from th-"

But then, a whole bunch of wavy colors showed up, and the ship started spinning. The old man looked at the ground, it was blue and red. The crew looked out the window, they were passing a sun...

"FRY!", yelled the Professor, "You son of a-"

BLING!

And they were gone.


	2. Meet Zera & Yancy Fry

The ship was crashed some were in New New York, it all looked the same, yet different.

Bender said, "Well, all that did was bring us home. Might as well go into the bar." He pointed at the bar across the street. The rest of the crew shrugged, why not?

The rest of them got conferable in one of the booths, as Bender ordered the beer (for himself).

"Hey get back here!", they herd a kid out side the bar say, "your not aloud to go in there!"

"Yeah? Well you can follow me in there if you want your dumb doll that badly!", said another voice.

They then herd the door swing open and shut. Then they herd running footsteps. Then, they slightly noticed that a tall and skinny, orange haired girl ran past their booth. But after she past their booth, she looked back them and stopped dead in her tracks. She then walked slowly towards the booth and gulped.

They all looked at her, and Fry & Leela gasped.

The little girl had one eye like Leela, her head was shaped a little like Fry's, and she had long orange hair that been put into two pony tails.

The Professor looked urgently at his calender and said, "Sweet zombie Jesus! We're in the year 3026!We_ did_ time travel again, but this time, into the future! That's obviously Fry and Leela's child!"

"What?!", said Leela.

The girl made a sigh of relief, "So your not my mom, however I soul have guessed so, I mean you do look younger then she is. Well, I guess you _will_ be my mom, but not yet. So at least you _won't_care what I stole from _my stupid little brother_."

Fry and Leela gasped again. They weren't just going to have _one_ kid in the future, they were going to have_ two_ kids!

But then Fry realized something, and said, "Hey, how come you recognized _her_ and not me!"

The little girl laughed and said, "Because silly, your not my dad. My dads _much_ handsomer then _you_ are!"

"Hmm...maybe in the future Leela gets married to some one else,", the Professor said, "little girl, what is your father's name"

"Phillip J. Fry", the girl said simply.

"Oh my yes,", the Professor spoke again,"well, we'll have to remember that Fry-unlike most people-will be handsomer when he gets older."

The group nodded, but Fry and Leela were still in shock.

The Professor then sighed and said, "Well, guess this means I'll have to fix the ship."

Amy sighed and said, "I'll go and help you."

Then, they both went of to the ship. Zoidburg was curious on whether he would be rich in this future, so he went of to. Leaving Fry and Leela, still slack-jawed.

Then another child came in there, he looked just like Fry, except he had longish messy purple hair, and he was about a head shorter then first kid. He looked pretty dam pissed off.

"Alright Zera, I followed you in here,"said the boy, "Now give me back my Dr. Super Cool Action figure!"

"Oh, you mean this thing?",said the girl who was apparently named Zera, then she revealed what hiding behind her back: a purple, mega buff, evil-looking, action figure.

The boy gasped, "Dr. Super Cool! What has the one-eyed witch done to you!"

Zera then held high out of his reach and said, "Yeah yeah, just _try_ and get it_ Yancy_!"

"_Yancy?_", Fry said in confusion.

Then Bender came in with all beer and was going, "Dot Dot doo, I got beer"

But when saw Zera and Yancy he droped all the bottles and, "Oh my god!"

He pointed at them and said, "There's children in the bar!"


	3. Meet Their Parents

Fry, Leela, Zera, & Yancy walked around town. They had gotten ruthlessly thrown out of the bar, just because the children were there. and Fry & Leela wondered what kind of parents they were. At first Zera & Yancy were a little grungy about it, but then fry offered to bribe Zera, by getting her her own damn action figure. Yancy agreed, because that meant she could stop stealing his.

This was what went though Fry's mind: _Yes! Sure, the fact that I gonna have kids seems like a drag, but these ones seem okay. And, this is living proof that me and Leela will be together one day! And I'm going to rub that in as much as I can!_

This was what went though Leela's mind:_Oh my god! Sure, I've always wanted to have kids and these ones seem okay. But this means I'll end up with Fry! (sigh) Maybe I get married to him when he become handsome and more mature, like his clone Lars was. But the other Fry sounds like he's that now! Plus, how could Fry ever mature thatquickly? (sigh, again) I suppose I'd better be ready when it happens. I just hope Fry dosen't rube this in to much._

This was what went though Zera's mind: _Now Zera, you remember what the professor said. Doing this could crash fabric of time! The fate on the universe could be in my hands! Cool..._

This was what went though Yancy's mind:_ Man, my dad_ ugly _back then._

Zera then cleared her throat and said, "Umm...well...if your really wondering that much, um, let me and Yancy sum it up for you."

Fry and Leela shrugged and said, "Okay."

Yancy cleared his throat and said, "Well, for starters, Fry's the fun parent and Leela's the responsible parent. I call you both mom and dad, while Zera calls you mom and Fry. When we were little you had Bender babysit us, so both our first words was _ass_,and both of our first sentences was _Bender is great_. You guys argue sometimes, but you always make up in the morning."

"Also, you guys make a lot of noise when your in your bedroom alone.", Zera added.

Fry simply nodded, Leela frowned. What was taking the Professor so long?

They had been walking while they were talking, but they eventually stopped after their conversation. The children looked to their right.

"Well, we're here.", Zera said.

Fry and Leela then looked to the side of them, it was tall, black, shiny, 16-story, apartment building.

"Phew...fan-cy.", Fry said.

Leela starred at it in aw. It truly was amazing.

Zera then said, "Yah, it's okay. Well...come on!"

The two kids graped there parents-to-be by the arm and pulled them inside. They went though the doors, passed a bald guy, and into the elevator.

Zera pressed button 13, and up they went. When they were on the 13th floor the kids dragged them again to first door on the left, apartment 1E.

In there, however, there was a man who looked just like Lars, except he had paler skin and some orange hair on his head **and **a woman who looked just like Leela except dressed differently, had her hair in a tight bun, and she looked a little round on the side.

The adults gasped.


	4. Why?

"Oh my god!", said younger Fry, looking at the younger Leela and pointing at the older Leela, "You gained some wight Leela!"

The other 3 three adults just glared at him.

Younger Fry just nervously smiled. The kids, however, laughed, the older Leela glared at them, they stood up straight and gulped.

Zera then said, "Uh...mom...Fry...this is..."

"We know who they are,", older Leela said, "their us when we were younger."

"What?", said younger Fry.

"Duh stupid,", said older Fry, "we remember the whole thing!", he smiled at older Leela, "For more reasons then one."

"For instance, we remember that the Professor won't be able to fix the ship until 8:09 PM, so you might as well stay a while.", said older Leela.

Younger Fry and Leela shrugged, why not? Plus they some how felt that this was important.

Miss. Turanga went to have a chat with...uh...Mrs. Fry, in the kitchen. Younger Fry went to speak with Older Fry, in the bedroom. The kids just stayed in the living room to play video games.

The conversation in the kitchen, was as follows:

Younger Leela began, "So...Leela...I was wondering..."

"Why did I marry Fry?", older Leela finished.

"Well yes, it's just that he's so..."

"Immature?"

"Yes...wha? Hey stop that!"

Older Leela giggled and said, "I can't help it, I am you. Now as for the answer to that question, I suppose you'll just have to see for yourself. However, I can tell you that he will win your heart soon after this. The only advise I'll give for the future is this."

Younger Leela payed close attention.

"Stay away from _Handy's Chocolate Store._"

The conversation in the master bedroom, was as follows:

Younger Fry began, "So...Fry...I was wondering..."

Older Fry said, "How did you win Leela's heart finally?"

"Well, yeah."

Older Fry whispered something in younger Fry's ear.

"Really?", said younger Fry, "That's it? Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

"Well technically you did.", said older Fry.

"Oh, right. But were am I gonna get one?", asked younger Fry.

"Well It doesn't happen to long after this and I knew you guys would come here when Zera was 10, so when her birthday came along, I bought one for you to use.", older Fry said. He then stood up, went to his dresser got out a little black box, handed it to younger Fry and said, "When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

Younger Fry smiled and nodded.

Yes, he would know what to do.


	5. Crying

Younger Fry, older Fry, younger Leela, older Leela, Zera, and Yancy were now sitting down for dinner. It was 7:32 PM. They had time. The food was good. They kids kept telling their parents about the good grades they had gotten at school that day. Seemed like things were alright. However, after 20 minutes had gone by, younger Leela excused herself from the table.

Then, they herd crying. Coming from the hall. Then younger Fry excused himself from the table. _When the time comes, you'll know what to do_, yeah, he knew what to do.

As he walked, he took the little black box out of his pocket. He took a little peak in it, it was still in there. Then he took in a deep breath and opened the door. And there, low and behold, he saw Leela crying.

He simply said, "What's wrong Leela? Why are you crying? Everything's going great for them."

Leela sniffed and wipe her eye and said, "I know, but that's just it, Everything is going great for them. Zera and Yancy are good kids, they have have a fantastic apartment, and the older versions of us are having a happy marriage! I just...I just...can't believe that..."

"...that we just ended up together in some sort of happily ever after?", Fry finished for her. Leela just nodded.

Then Fry took out the little black box and opened it, it was a hologram, that showed video clips of all the times Leela and Fry even got close to being together. He handed in to her, she wiped her eye again and looked at it carefully.

Fry then said, "It's always had a chance of happening, just like there's always a chance of Bender getting arrested."

Leela studied it again, he was right. She had even once said before that Lars was the only man she could ever really love, she just had to admit that Fry was Lars and he really did care about her. No...wait...love her.

Then, after being fully persuaded of the truth, she kissed him. At first Fry was surprised, but then he got into it to.

Meanwhile, Yancy stood on Zea's shoulders and peaked though the peep hole and said, "Yep their defiantly making out."

Zera smiled and said, "Yes! Mission successful!"

"What are you two doing?", Older Fry asked them from behind. The two looked back at their parents and said, "Uh..."**.** "There's no reason for you to spy on these two! Now go back and finish your dinner.", commanded older Leela.

"Yes mom.", the two said and went back to the dining room.

Then Older Leela and Fry looked thought the peep hole themselves. Yep, the relationship between those two would be better from now on. And it was all thanks to their children (Though, technically Fry helped to).


	6. Nothing Much

Fry and Leela waved goodbye to the future Fry family (it was 8:05 PM). Then walked back, holding hands and smiling at each other. But then, Fry remembered something.

"Um, hold on a second Leela.", he said, then running back to family saying, "Okay, before I go, Fry I need ask you something."

"What is it?", older Fry said.

Younger Fry whispered to him, "Why did you name your son Yancy?"

Older Fry smiled at him and said, "Our brother named his son after us, so I figured, I owe him one."

Younger Fry smiled back at him, then went back to Leela.

When they both finally got to the ship, they saw a mopping Zoidberg (his future self still lived in a dumpster), a nice and drunk (wich is like robot way of being sober) Bender, and a miserable Amy (try spending that much time with the professor, it's not pretty). It was time to go.

So they all packed into the ship, Leela got behind the wheel and Fry did the count down. Yes, he liked the count down. Leela smiled.

So, the, while they were in space, Bender turned over and asked Fry and Leela, "So, what were you guys doing this whole time?"

They both shurgged and said, "Nothing much."

_**THE END!**_


End file.
